At present, the multi-way valve using in the oil industry mainly has two forms of the sealing pair, the plane sealing pair, for example, the Chinese Patent No. 200420006528.1, and the cylindrical sealing pair. The valve seat sealing ring of a rotary multi-way valve with cylindrical sealing pair is made from flexible materials. The wear compensation is provided by an elastic component during the working process. When the period of the abrasion amount for sealing is finished, it is necessary to stop for maintenance. Here, it is required to open one of the fluid pipe inlet flanges of the rotary multi-way valve with cylindrical sealing pair, to make the elastic component be pressed by a special adjusting tool and to make the valve seat sealing ring produce sealing specific pressure for restoring production. The structure character of a rotary multi-way valve with the plane sealing pair is that: a plurality of round cross-section flow channel oil inlets being uniformly distributed along the circumference on a plane and the sealing pair of the valve seat sealing ring is made from hard alloy materials. Thus it has such advantages as convenience in plane grinding processing, reliable sealing, and long working life. When the round cross-section flow channel oil inlets are in a larger size (such as 3″, 4″ or 5″) and under high-level pressure, however, it means that a plurality of round cross-section flow channel oil inlets should be uniformly distributed along the larger circumference on a plane. This results in a larger size, thicker wall and higher price of the valve body. And the superiority of the plane sealing pair will be lost in the case of large size and high pressure. The present utility model is directed to keeping the advantages in the structure of a multi-way valve with the plane sealing pair while maintaining the size of the valve body to be substantially equivalent to that of the multi-way valve with the cylindrical sealing pair.